


Дневники Красной Шапочки

by Fiory, Ingunn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiory/pseuds/Fiory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая сказка на новый лад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневники Красной Шапочки

Жил-был в одном широко известном в узких кругах городке мальчик по имени Джастин. Красавец – голубоглазый блондин, умничка, гордость учителей и родителей. Все любили мальчика за его доброе сердце и кроткий нрав. А его старенькая бабушка Дебора и вовсе во внуке души не чаяла – постоянно угощала разными вкусностями и баловала подарками. Как-то раз подарила она ему на день рождения собственноручно сшитую шапочку из алого шелка, и до того она Джастину понравилась, что стал он ее носить, не снимая, и зимой, и летом. Бабушка была просто счастлива, а соседи с Либерти Авеню, недолго думая, прозвали мальчика Красной Шапочкой.

Как-то раз бабушка Дебора прихворнула – то ли несвежего соуса маринара отведала, то ли просто простудилась – история об этом умалчивает. Узнав об этом, мама Джен позвала к себе сына и сказала:

– Дорогой, сходи-ка к бабушке Деб, отнеси ей вот эту корзинку лимонных брусочков да бутылку виски для поднятия настроения, и передай, чтобы берегла себя и поскорее поправлялась. Да будь осторожен по дороге – времена нынче неспокойные, всякие подозрительные личности повсюду шастают. Помнишь, чему тебя на уроках ОБЖ в школе учили? Никогда не разговаривай с незнакомцами и никуда с ними не ходи, чего бы они тебе не пообещали.

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник. Сегодня самый счастливый день в моей жизни. Наконец-то я иду в гости к бабушке! Один! Через дремучий лес! Мама говорит, что в лесу водятся страшные звери, но я ей не верю. Звери очень красивые и добрые. Быть может я смогу с кем-нибудь подружиться. И соберу материал для контрольной работы о повадках диких зверей в естественной среде обитания. Ну все, дневник, пока. Мама уже напекла пирожных, и если я не потороплюсь, гнусный Моллюск слопает их без остатка….

 

Джастин, будучи послушным мальчиком, клятвенно заверил маму, что будет вести себя хорошо, надел свою красную шапочку, взял корзинку, поцеловал маму на прощание и отправился в путь. Бабушка Дебора жила в загородном особняке, дорога к которому лежала через дремучий лес, но Джастин бесстрашно шагал по узенькой тропинке, уверенный, что сплетни про подозрительных личностей выдумывают досужие люди, а уж с ним-то никогда не случится ничего страшного.

Ласковое солнышко едва пробивалось сквозь кроны деревьев, и в его неярком свете все казалось загадочным и волшебным. Джастин прислушивался к перешептыванию листвы, тихому щебетанию птиц и напевал незатейливую песенку.

– Привет, малыш, – раздалось из зарослей кустарников. – Далеко собрался?

Джастин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Мама строго-настрого наказывала не разговаривать ни с кем в лесу, но он был очень смелым мальчиком, к тому же сильно любил зверей. А вдруг какая-нибудь птичка попала в беду и нуждается в его помощи? Поправив свою шапочку, он решительно раздвинул кусты и оказался на лесной полянке. На засохшем пне сидел зайчик – белый, пушистый и очень красивый. Джастин видел много зайцев, но ни у одного из них не было такого шикарного розового бантика, кокетливо повязанного за левое ухо. Зайчик похлопал ресничками и ласково улыбнулся Джастину.

– Я – Эммет, а ты кто, дитя мое?  
– Привет, я Джастин, но все зовут меня Красная Шапочка.  
– Осторожнее с красным цветом, сладкий, он уже давно вышел из моды, – покачал головой зайчик, и неожиданно крикнул. – Тедди, ну где ты там? Вылезай!  
В соседних кустах раздалось тихое сопение, и испуганный голос произнес:  
– Это точно не Волк?  
– Тедди, брось, это всего лишь мальчик и очень хорошенький.  
Кусты снова зашевелились, и на полянку выкатился ежик. Он принюхался, осмотрелся вокруг и шмыгнул к пеньку, не отрывая настороженного взгляда от Джастина.  
– Не бойся меня, я очень люблю зверушек и никогда не обижаю их, – постарался успокоить его мальчик. Ежик грустно посмотрел на него и покачал носиком:  
– Вот в том-то и дело, что этот засранец нас тоже любит. Всеми доступными способами.  
Джастин удивленно взглянул на него:  
– Кто?  
– Волк!!! – одновременно воскликнули зверушки, испуганно прижались друг к другу и торопливо принялись рассказывать...

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник. Оказывается, волки очень страшные звери. Мои новые друзья – Эммет и Тед – рассказали мне ужасные вещи. Наверное, мама была права и мне действительно стоит быть осторожнее. Вот только я не совсем понял, что такое – трахать? Если это то, что я думаю, то разве можно трахнуть ежика? Он же колючий… Надо порыться в интернете и прояснить этот вопрос, чтобы подробно описать в контрольной работе.

 

–…Ты все понял, Красная Шапочка? – наконец закончили свое напутствие звери. – Иди по тропинке и никуда не сворачивай, а если услышишь шум, прячься под деревом, может быть, он не заметит тебя и пройдет мимо.

Джастин поблагодарил зверей за добрый совет и снова тронулся в путь. Но голова его настолько была занята перевариванием информации, полученной от новых друзей, что он сам не заметил, как на развилке повернул не в ту сторону, и так и продолжал шагать, погруженный в свои мысли. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Красная Шапочка понял, что заблудился. Тем временем уже начало вечереть, солнце опускалось все ниже и ниже, и весь лес медленно погружался во мрак. Джастину стало жутко, а в темноте на память сразу пришли мамины рассказы о страшных зверях, которыми по ночам кишит лес.

Добравшись до полянки, на которой росло единственное одинокое дерево, Джастин устало опустился на траву, прислонившись спиной к стволу, кора которого еще хранила остатки тепла. Он был в растерянности и совершенно не знал, что же ему теперь делать, и в какую сторону идти. Мало-помалу в ветвях затихли последние отголоски птичьего щебета, и вместе с темнотой на лес опустилась зловещая тишина. Красная Шапочка достал из корзинки пару лимонных брусочков, с аппетитом их съел и раздумывал, не стоит ли откупорить виски и сделать пару глотков для храбрости, как вдруг прямо над его головой чей-то приятный голос вкрадчиво спросил:

– Как дела? Занят сегодня?  
Джастин аж подскочил от неожиданности. Подняв голову, он увидел прямо перед собой незнакомца, который внимательно его разглядывал.  
– Да просто… гуляю тут по лесу. Тишина… свежий воздух…  
– Отдохнуть, значит, решил от городского шума? – иронично поинтересовался незнакомец.  
– А то, – с готовностью подтвердил Красная Шапочка.  
– И куда ты шел? – продолжал допытываться его собеседник. Джастин хотел было честно признаться, что шел навестить больную бабушку, да заблудился, но неожиданно даже для самого себя выпалил:  
– Никуда особенно.  
– Я могу это изменить, – многозначительно улыбнулся незнакомец, и мальчик почувствовал, как от звука этого голоса по спине пробежал целый табун мурашек.

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник. Я понял, что люди действительно часто сочиняют разные глупости о вещах, в которых совершенно ничего не смыслят. Вот, например, кому пришло в голову утверждать, что Серый Волк – злобное и хищное существо? В ту самую минуту, как я его увидел, я понял, кто он такой, но мне было ни капельки не страшно! Я сразу понял, что Волк – хороший, он предложил мне переночевать в его доме, и пообещал утром показать дорогу домой. Он очень заботливый, и, надеюсь, мы сможем подружиться. Я это просто чувствую. Он обещал показать мне какой-то римминг. Наверное, это одна из особенностей хищных зверей, о которой нам не рассказывали в школе. Наш учитель мистер Тьюб будет просто счастлив, если я узнаю что-то новое или даже продемонстрирую ему, как это происходит в живой природе.

 

Нора Волка находилась довольно далеко – на самой вершине небольшой горы. Джастин совсем не ожидал, что внутри окажется настолько светло и уютно. Волк, видимо, решил умыться после прогулки, потому что окунул голову в деревянную колоду с водой и отряхнулся. Как зачарованный, Джастин смотрел на прозрачные капельки, стекающие по шерстке – такой гладкой, что в нее хотелось зарыться руками и взъерошить, пропустить между пальцами короткие волоски и прикоснуться губами к нежной коже, прячущейся под ними...

– Так ты идешь или уходишь? – оскалился в ехидной усмешке Волк. Джастин судорожно вздохнул, поправил почему-то оттопырившиеся в районе паха короткие шортики и с решимостью юного естествоиспытателя шагнул к волку.

Волк пару секунд смотрел на него, изучая нервно подрагивающие ресницы и залитые румянцем щеки, а потом наклонился и лизнул приоткрывшиеся губы. Красная Шапочка задохнулся от остроты ощущений – язык волка был горячим и шершавым, он проникал в самую глубину его рта, лаская и вылизывая, вызывая сотни новых, еще неизведанных эмоций. Когда Волк, наконец, оторвался от его губ, Джастин едва смог удержаться на ногах. Естественно, Волку не оставалось ничего другого, как уложить нежданного гостя в свою постель и дать ему прийти в себя.

– Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?  
– Джастин… Но все зовут меня Красная Шапочка.  
Волк вызывающе приподнял бровь и упал на кровать рядом с Джастином.  
– А сколько тебе лет, Красный Колпачок?  
– Шапочка, – поправил Джастин и гордо выпалил: – Семнадцать! Я уже школу в этом году заканчиваю. И у меня высший балл по всем предметам. Кроме естествознания. Я поэтому и пошел в лес, – продолжал тараторить он, – чтобы в естественных условиях увидеть мир диких зверей и написать про них контрольную.  
– Да что ж за дети нынче пошли! – Волк усмехнулся и навис над ним – огромный и лохматый. – А в твоей контрольной будет глава про размножение?  
– Да, – пискнул Джастин под навалившимся сверху телом. – У нас в школе была лекция про это.  
– А теперь у нас будет практическое занятие…

***

Рано утром невыспавшийся и вымотанный, но донельзя довольный Волк проводил Красную Шапочку до лесной опушки, с которой уже виднелась окраина города.  
– Когда я снова тебя увижу? – спросил Джастин, приподнимаясь на носочки и заглядывая Волку в глаза.  
– Ты меня сейчас видишь, – с улыбкой ответил Волк.  
– Я имею в виду, позже, сегодня вечером, – настойчиво повторил мальчик, которому очень не хотелось уходить. – Мне совершенно точно необходимо еще несколько практических занятий, чтобы написать контрольную на отлично.  
– Кто знает, где я буду сегодня вечером, – задумчиво проговорил Волк, глядя куда-то вдаль поверх золотистой макушки Джастина, и развернулся, готовясь уйти.  
– Пожалуйста… – умоляюще прошептал ему вслед Красная Шапочка.  
– Увидимся в твоих снах, малыш, – пообещал Волк и скрылся в кустах.

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник, пожалуй, я погорячился, когда собирался показать мистеру Тьюбу римминг. Я не уверен, можно ли демонстрировать такое в классе. Хотя мне очень понравилось! И то, что происходило потом, тоже. У Волка просто потрясающий язык и лапы. А какой у него хвост!!! Ты бы знал, какие чудесные вещи он умеет им проделывать. И не только им – я до сих пор чувствую его внутри. Волк оказался очень нежным и внимательным, он даже сказал, что любит меня. А утром, перед тем как отвести меня домой, он еще раз повторил со мной новый материал, чтобы я ничего не забыл. Но я все равно не смог правильно все записать. А контрольную сдавать уже через неделю. Как думаешь, может, стоит сходить к нему еще раз, чтобы закрепить пройденное? Наверное, я так и сделаю, тем более, что до бабушки я так и не дошел.

 

Волк очень удивился, увидев Красную шапочку в лесу уже следующим вечером, но виду не подал. Повторив пройденный материал, он закрепил знания Шапки и для верности рассмотрел вопрос с другой стороны. Надеясь, что этого будет достаточно и юный натуралист, наконец, забудет дорогу к его норе, Волк лег спать. Но обладатель красного головного убора оказался слишком настырным и утром снова стоял возле входа в логово Волка. И следующим утром тоже. И следующим…

Куда бы ни шел Волк, где бы ни прятался – он постоянно натыкался на вездесущего любителя природы и отдельных ее представителей. И ладно бы только натыкался – мальчишка всячески провоцировал его к дальнейшему изучению темы. Приходилось соглашаться. А кто бы отказался, если в процессе уговоров на засранце оставалась одна только красная шапочка? Вот и Волк не смог. Все бы ничего, но к концу недельного образовательного марафона Шапочка стал проявлять повышенный интерес к хвосту Волка, периодически поглаживая под ним и засовывая куда не надо пальцы. А когда он открыто намекнул, что пора бы ему и самому продемонстрировать полученные знания на практике, Волк взвыл и решил, что пора завязывать с уроками.

Самым сложным оказалось скрыться от преданного ученика, но звериное чутье и тут не подвело Волка. Здраво рассудив, что за всю эту сумасшедшую неделю единственным местом в лесу, куда не ступала нога Красной Шапочки, оказалась усадьба его собственной бабушки, Волк побежал искать укрытия у нее.

Бабушка Деб отнеслась к его истории с должным вниманием и сочувствием.

– Господи, блядь, Иисусе! – только и смогла выговорить она, прежде чем загнуться в приступе истерического хохота. Волк даже испугался, что старушка ненароком загнется и в другом смысле, совсем не таком позитивном и жизнеутверждающем, но – слава всем лесным богам и заботливо припасенному Волком косячку из душистой травки, что росла за его логовом – через два часа она перестала-таки хохотать и позволила Волку спрятаться у нее. Тем более что сама как раз собиралась проведать живущих неподалеку дровосеков. Продемонстрировав Волку, как работает хитроумный замок системы «Засов-веревочка», она строго-настрого наказала никому не открывать дверь – нечего портить репутацию приличной пожилой женщины – и ушла, предвкушая, как поведает всем встречным историю о своем внуке и его новой будущей домашней зверюшке. А довольный Волк остался один – наслаждаться благословенной тишиной и покоем.

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник, сегодня я не застал Волка дома. Я обыскал весь лес, но так и не смог его найти. В итоге опоздал в школу и получил от мистера Тьюба нагоняй, осложнившийся тем фактом, что я не успел приготовить домашнее задание. А рассказывать о практических занятиях, которые вчера устроил Волк, мне уже почему-то окончательно расхотелось. Почему он прячется от меня? Мне грустно и плохо, я уже так привык к нашим ежедневным занятиям. С горя даже выпил бутылку виски, которую так и не донес до бабушки… Бабушка!!!! Черт. Я совсем забыл про нее!!! Дорогой дневник, допишу потом, а сейчас надо бежать, пока мама не заинтересовалась заплесневелыми комками в моей корзинке, в которых с трудом, но все еще можно признать лимонные брусочки…

 

В доме у бабушки было тепло и уютно, чему немало способствовала обнаруженная волком в погребе фляга с брагой. Опустошив ее практически наполовину, Волк разомлел и уже было прилег на кровать, как вдруг громкий стук в дверь нарушил все его планы.  
– Кто там? – сердито крикнул он и тут же зажал себе пасть, вспомнив про предупреждение старушки.  
Но было уже поздно – из-за тяжелой дубовой двери раздался знакомый звонкий голос:  
– Это я, бабушка. Твой внук – Красная Шапочка. Я принес тебе виски и лимонные брусочки.

Зверь испуганно заметался по дому, выискивая, куда бы спрятаться, но комнатка была слишком маленькой, а Волк – слишком большим. Тогда он схватил леопардовый халат, небрежно брошенный бабушкой на кресло, натянул на голову рыжий парик, лежавший рядом, и упал на диван, прикрыв волосатые лапы тонким одеялом.  
– Бабушка Деб, с тобой все в порядке? Почему ты не открываешь? – настойчиво долбился в дверь Джастин.  
– Дерни за веревочку, Солнышко, – просипел Волк, вспомнив, как Джастин рассказывал об этом ласковом прозвище, – дверь и откроется.

Дверь действительно открылась, и на пороге, сияя улыбкой, полностью оправдывающей второе имя, данное ему бабушкой, появился его преследователь. Волк глубже зарылся в одеяло и сказал:  
– Налей-ка мне виски в стакан, внучек, блядские брусочки выкинь нахрен – есть после семи вечера вредно для фигуры, а сам вали домой, пока не стемнело.

Красная Шапочка подозрительно взглянул на него, а потом вдруг улыбнулся еще ярче – действительно гребаное солнышко – и бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом с Волком.  
– Бабушка, почему у тебя такие волосатые руки?  
Волк заскрипел зубами от злости:  
– Это оттого, что жру всякую гадость, вот и сбился гормональный фон, Солнышко.  
– Бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие зеленые глаза? – не унимался Шапочка.  
– Это линзы, солнышко, двести баксов за пару.  
– Бабушка, а почему у тебя такой большой… – Рука Шапочки настойчиво скользнула под одеяло, нежно обхватывая предмет особой гордости Волка и ночных мечтаний остальных обитателей леса…  
– Блядь, сучонок, ты геронтофил, что ли? – возмущенно заорал Волк, понимая, что его инкогнито раскрыто. – Я – бабушка!!!! – Он посмотрел на вздыбленное в районе паха одеяло. – Ну в крайнем случае дедушка!  
– Нет, ты – Волк, – ухмыльнулся Шапочка, залезая на Волка верхом. Он наклонился к его морде и, продолжая поглаживать предательский орган, прошептал прямо в мохнатое ухо: – Съешь... меня...

Что, в принципе, Волк и сделал. Не успел Красная шапочка и охнуть, как Волк набросился на него и… Не съел конечно, но вылизал мальчишку целиком и полностью, включая самые укромные уголки, которые у всех приличных зверей находятся под хвостом, а не бесстыдно выставлены напоказ, как у отдельных представителей семейства человекообразных. И не только вылизал… «Предмету особой гордости» тоже нашлось несколько весьма достойных мест для применения.

Посчитав свою педагогическую задачу исполненной, Волк откинулся на спину и в сладкой истоме прикрыл глаза. Под завязку накачанный знаниями Шапочка прижался к теплому шерстяному боку и тоже задремал. История умалчивает, что за сны им снились, но спустя непродолжительное время Волк резко проснулся от нехорошего предчувствия. Красная Шапочка, продолжая тихонько посапывать, уже вплотную подобрался к волчьему хвосту и намотал его на руку, пальцами второй нежно поглаживая прилегающую территорию. Волк замер, не веря собственным ощущениям, но когда настырные пальцы закончили кружить вокруг да около и самым нахальным образом пошли на штурм, Волк не выдержал. Он вскочил с дивана, едва не оставив собственный хвост в руках у Красной Шапочки, и ломанулся из дома прочь. Ему уже было все равно, куда бежать, лишь бы в итоге оказаться подальше от озабоченного подростка.

 

Из дневника Красной Шапочки:  
Дорогой дневник, он снова сбежал. Что я делаю не так? Может, не стоило рассказывать, какую классную подстилку для него я сшил своими собственными руками? Ну и про ошейник я, наверное, рано заговорил, да? Жаль, что я не успел зарисовать последнюю позу, применяемую для размножения, мистер Тьюб говорил, что ни один зверь не в состоянии в нее загнуться. А теперь и не докажешь... Но я все равно не оставлю его в покое, буду снова и снова приходить в лес и, может быть, он поймет, что быть домашним любимцем не так уж плохо. И что я люблю его.

 

Бабушка Деб только-только закончила по третьему кругу в красках рассказывать своим приятелям дровосекам Бенджамину и Майклу историю о любимом внучке и Сером Волке, как кто-то бешено заколотил в дверь. Бен приоткрыл ее, и в образовавшуюся щель ужом просочился Волк, быстро огляделся, метнулся под кровать и там затих. Ошалевшие дровосеки переглянулись и попробовали вытащить Волка на свет божий, но тот так вцепился в ножки кровати, что решено было пока оставить его в покое.

Примерно через полчаса, поддавшись на уговоры бабушки, клятвенно заверившей Волка, что ни одного красного предмета одежды в поле зрения не наблюдается – один из дровосеков даже предусмотрительно подтянул штаны повыше, чтобы впечатлительного зверя не смутили его красные подштанники – он все-таки покинул свое убежище. Хлопнув залпом полстакана виски, Волк в четвертый раз поведал собравшимся историю о Красной Шапочке, уже в мельчайших подробностях, после чего, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, стал уговаривать дровосеков помочь ему спрятаться:

– Хоть в зоопарк, хоть в ебаный цирк, куда угодно, блядь, только подальше от этого белобрысого изверга!

Дровосеки тяжело вздохнули, переглянулись и достали из чулана прочную сеть. Волк безропотно позволил связать себя, и только когда его вывели за порог, с надеждой уточнил:  
– В зоопарк?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Майкл, – к Шапочке.

В ответ ему раздался только душераздирающий вой, в котором с большим трудом можно было разобрать что-то вроде «Изверги!», «Извращенцы!» и «Лучше пристрелите!»

Все дорогу до дома бабушки дровосеки втирали Волку о святости брака, пусть и зоогомосексуального, и о том, насколько лучше он заживет под присмотром такого внимательного и заботливого Шапочки.

– Получай своего зверя, – сказали дровосеки, передавая Волка в руки не верящему в такое счастье мальчику. – Только лучше подержи его на цепи пару месяцев, пока не привыкнет, да клетку сделай покрепче, а то опять сбежит.

Последовал ли их совету Шапочка, нам неведомо, но люди говорили, что он не только написал контрольную на отлично, но впоследствии даже издал научный труд по этой теме. Еще говорили, что Волк иногда появляется в лесу, но ненадолго. Когда вблизи замаячит знакомая красная шапочка, он тут же ползком отправляется в сторону дома. Правда или нет – врать не станем, сами не видели. А люди… Да мало ли что они наговорят.

***

– Хвост, блядь, значит! – Брайан Кинни захлопнул ноутбук и нервно потянулся за сигаретой. Разве мог он подумать полчаса назад, когда пришел с работы и решил просмотреть перед сном кое-какие макеты, что обнаружит такое?! Да еще и на своем рабочем столе!

Нет, определенно, его твердое убеждение, что всякая детская хрень вредна для подрастающего организма, находит все больше и больше подтверждений. Все! Никаких больше сказок! Никаких детей в лофте! И самое главное, никаких наркотиков! Потому что Солнышко явно обдолбался до чертиков, или в данном случае до Волков и Шапочек, раз сочинил такое. Ведь не мог же он в здравом уме сочинить такую хуйню? Или мог?

Джастин спал и чему-то глупо улыбался во сне, развалившись на диване и крепко обнимая так же сладко посапывающего Гаса. А рядом с ними на подушке лежала раскрытая книга, со страниц которой на Брайана ехидно смотрели Серый Волк и Красная Шапочка…


End file.
